Return to the Dragon Sanctuary
by crysintia
Summary: It's been a year since they have seen Lucia. New people have joined the guild and something is off about them. Because of them, Lucy gets heartbroken. But can a pocket-watch girl and a dragon hostess help found out the members real intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**_If you have not read Dragon Sanctuary, please do so before reading this._**

**Guess who's back...ME!...Sorry My school year started earlier than most so I just now got a chance to start writing again since my current six weeks is over ...But you probably don't want to hear me chat all day...So without further ado**

**Lucy POV:**

I'm staring at the pocket-watch in my hand with tears streaming down my face. I don't even now how I got home. All I know is that Juvia, Erza, Gray, and Happy are trying to find a way into my house without breaking it down. Natsu...What happened to you? Just a year ago, you were fighting your way through challenges to get me back, now you don't even remember I exist! 'What happened?' I thought as a tear fall silently onto the watch.

_Flashback __**(because I like flashbacks)**__ One day prior:_

_"LUCY!" I heard my name being called before I was tackle-hugged by my boyfriend of one year. Natsu, who was always energetic, was even more hyper than usual. His ever present smile was etched in his face. _

_"Natsu...Can't breathe.."I chocked out so he would release me from the hug of death. He laughed as he released me and pointed to the doorway of the guild. There stood two figures, two women. _

_"They want to join the guild. They helped out with the mission Ezra, Gray, and I went on while you went to the book publisher." He explained as they walked up to Mirajane. I felt a tinge of guilty and jealousy about what Natsu just said. I went to the publisher instead of going on the mission because Natsu and I thought it best. But now looking at the two women, I wish I had gone. They were very pretty. The pictures of goddess of beauty was the only thing comparable. Natsu must have know what I was thinking because he hugged me from behind and kissed the top of my head._

_"I think too much, don't I?" I said as the girls walked towards us._

_"Natsu, is this the lovely Lucy you told us about? She's so pretty. My name's Sabrina." The first girl spoke. She had raven black hair and brown eyes. She was taller than me but shorter than Natsu. _

_The other girl introduced herself as Valerie but said nothing more. She was pretty short with fire red hair and almost black eyes._

_"TO CELEBRATE OUR NEW MEMBERS...AND THE PUBLISHING Of LUCY'S BOOK. LET'S PARTY!" Master screamed out to the whole guild. A Great roar answered it as everyone got a round of alcohol. I laughed as someone started dancing on one of the tabletops. This went on for a couple of hours before most people passed out, Natsu included. I walked over silently as to not wake any of the sleeping drunks._

_"Natsu." I said softly as I shook his shoulder. His eyes flutter open. "Come on. Let's go home."_

_"Go ahead. I don't think I can move my body right now Luce." He said before his eyes closed again. I chuckled at that and lightly kissed his forehead knowing I could not carry Natsu, who is pure muscle. I said goodnight to anyone who could still comprehend what I was saying. As I walked out the door, Sabrina and Valerie passed by me. I was almost scared to leave them alone in here with everyone. Something about them just seemed off. They gave off an odd feeling, almost demonic. I summoned Plue so I would not be alone for the walk home. I talked aimlessly to the spirit as we walked. When I got to my door, I let him return as I opened my door. I dropped my bag with my recent approved manuscript. There was a small clunk when I dropped it. Puzzled for a moment, I dug out a old pocket-watch. I smiled softly remembering my time with the mysterious Lucia. _

_"Remember if you ever need me, I'm just one call away."__ Her words rang through my head and for the first time since I got it, I wanted to turn the top. Lucia could tell me that my fear about the girls were unreal and ease my fears. Turning it on it's back, I looked for the picture to see where she was, but oddly enough, no picture was visible currently. No giving it a second thought, I set it down on my nightstand. I changed quickly and fell into a restless sleep, with dreams of the new girls and their odd presents._

_Next morning I was rudely woke up by a stream of sunlight from my window. It was odd, waking up without Natsu beside me. Figuring he was still passed out at the guild, I quickly got dressed and headed to the guild. I knew the way to the guild by heart and could do it blindly, so on the walk I let my mind wonder. My gut told me something wasn't right about the new girls. There was just something...off about them. _

_"LUCY!" I heard the called behind me, breaking me away from the thoughts. Behind me, stood a smiling Juvia and a heavily smirking Gray. "Where's Natsu?" Juvia said looking around me. I smiled slightly. Juvia had became a more confident person since she started dating Gray._

_"Passed out at the guild last night." I said simply. Gray snorted and replied._

_"The flame idiot can't handle his alcohol." I hit him on the arm for insulting Natsu as we walked into the guild._

_What I saw froze my blood solid. There was Natsu, MY Natsu, lip-locked with the new girl, Sabrina. The sight made me sick but I approached them._

_"Natsu, what are you doing?" He broke away from Sabrina before looking at me. His face had obvious confusion on it._

_"Sorry but, who are you?" I felt the bile rise in my stomach at this. Memory loss again._

_"It's me, Lucy...Your girlfriend of one year." I said hoping it would click in his mind and help him remember but he scowled at me._

_"No...Sabrina here is my girlfriend." He said throwing his arms around her. Then, looked me straight in the eyes before ripping my heart out. "Now seriously who the hell are you!" I ran at this and didn't look back._

Which bring us to now. I looked at the back of the watch now image visible still but I didn't care. I turn the top and was greeted by a beautiful melody. It was slowly getting hotter in my hand. I screeched and dropped it on the floor. The melody played and the watch got brighter with heat before I was forced to look away. My eyes were clamped shut, so I didn't notice the light or heat vanishing and leaving behind a girl.

"Who the hell are you? Why was I summoned? Where is Lucia?" I looked at the person verbally punching me with questions. I saw a girl with a clockwork dress looking at me with intense blue-grey eyes. If my life wasn't interesting enough, it just added another twist.

**I have a lot easier class this semester, so I shouldn't be brain dead when I come home so, I should be writing more...Wish me luck on my exams and review...Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, answer me!" The clockwork girl yelled at me. I was still in a dumb-stuck state from what just happened. The pocket-watch Lucia gave me turned into a girl with a bad attitude. The girl must of have noticed my tear-stained face because the anger dissolved from her face and immediately turned to worry and wonder expression.

"I don't know where Lucia is. She said if I need her help to use the pocket-watch." I finally managed to answer. She nodded solemnly, almost regretful.

"Sorry I snapped. Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying." She asked.

"I'm okay. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." I said rubbing at my face to see if it would help. I could tell she wasn't convinced I was okay though.

"Don't lie to me about being okay. You are not okay. I'm Demitra Renirk, call me Dem if you like. What happened that was so bad you wanted to call Lucia to help you?" Demitra asked with a concerned tone. I choked back a sob at what the thought of Natsu. I hated this. I felt so unemotionally unstable. I just wanted to disappear. So, I told Dem my story. By the end, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"So nothing what so ever could explain this? None at all?" She questioned. I just nodded my head, wondering where this could be going. That's when I heard a loud crash and glass flew in from my window, followed closely by Ezra.

"Lucy, are you al-?" Ezra started but stopped at the sight of a girl in a clockwork dress. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ezra screamed, a sword already out and pointed at Dem. Dem wasn't even fazed by the sword in her face.

"My name is Demitra. I am here to help and mean any of you any harm." She said slowly in a calm and solemn voice, trying to calm the angry Ezra. Dem's words and tone must have done the trick because Ezra lowered her sword, albeit very slow and reluctantly. She keep the sword out though and glared at Dem. I explained the situation, letting out a little sob at the thought of Natsu this time. Minutes later after explaining, I let Gray and Juvia in and quickly closed the door again. Juvia tackled me the second the door clicked shut.

"LUCY ARE YOU OKAY FOR THE MOMENT? DO WE NEED TO GO KILL HIM?" Juvia purposely avoid saying his name for my sake. I sighed with a sniffle and shook my head. I wanted to know what happened after I left.

"Well, Natsu got pissed about some noob in the guild telling such stupid lies before making out with that Sabrina girl more." Gray said rather blunly. Juvia smacked him in the back of the head for the way he said it. My mind was reeling, it just made no sense.

"Sabrina? Might I ask what she looked like?" Dem asked suddenly. I jumped, momentarily forgetting she was here too.

"She had raven black hair and bold brown eyes." I replied with a raised eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"Was she busty, kinda tall, and had sweet voice that was honey-like but had a venomous undertone?" She was getting more particular with her questions know.

"Um...Yes to the first two but no to the last one. She had a loud and outgoing-sounding voice." I answered again, curious killing me.

"Not who I thought it was. Never mind." Dem said rather quickly. She seemed deep in thought about something. "Maybe we should leave town for a little while. You know, to clear our minds of this, so we can figure it out. Being here with him and the girl might make our thoughts more bias than they will already be." The suggestion sound good right about now.

"No, we need to keep Lucy here. Master might be able to figure this out and he will want to see her." Ezra said with a demanding tone.

"Erza, don't you think it's odd that no one else found Natsu with another girl wrong? What ever happened probably affected them too." Dem debunked Erza's idea. That was another question that needed answered. Was it just Natsu affected or the whole guide? Why do Juvia, Gray, and Erza still remember?

"Let's pack up here and leave. Do you have a place for us to stay?" I looked to Dem for answer. A smile creep up on her face.

"You still remember the Sanctuary?"

**LOOK, I actually updated this. Sorry it's a little short. Three things have been keeping me from updating. One, I have a huge case of writer's block. Two, School drains me. And the last but biggest reason, Homestuck has almost consumed what little of a life I had. I will try to work more on this more and update sooner. Read and review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was odd. Going back after all that had happened in the past 24 hours. I kept thinking this was all a dream. Dem watched as we packed up some things for the trip. Until things blew over, I would stay there at the Sanctuary.

"So Dem, might I ask what you are exactly?" Erza asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Dem countered. When we all remained silent it was obvious that same thought was going through all our sighed before saying, "I'm a pocketwatch deity. It's part of my job to obey whoever has the watch. However there are loopholes that keep me safe from certain things. I was just an ordinary person like yourselves until I became friends with Lucia." She informed us as we gathered the last of the supplies we would need to get to the Sanctuary.

"What happened to you?" I asked as she kinda of just zoned out.

" I was about to die. I think it was of some illness. It's been so many years I don't remember exactly. I had known Lucia for almost my whole life, so when she offered me a way to live, I accepted it without hesitation." She looked down at her hands as if she was reading off them. Erza at this point had managed to gather all of the stuff we would need into a smaller than usual bunch.

"Shall we go than?" Ezra didn't wait for an answer.

**TIME SKIP TO ARRIVE TO SANCTUARY TOO LAZY TO WRITE ABOUT THE JOURNEY THERE!**

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Dem screamed. I, myself, was to stunned to even say anything. Erza, Juvia, and Gray weren't any better than me. In front of us was not the Sanctuary I remember. The once beautiful fields and trees were either untamed or burned down. The animals that were left were on edge and ran at the sight of us. There were blobs of black, oozing gunk on the ground in various places.

"Ugh...This Black Ooze are moving. Try not to step in it." Juvia said. Though try as I might, it still got me and when it did, it burned. I scream was ripped from my throat from the level of pain it was. Erza, Juvia, Gray, and Dem all tried to get it off of me but it was stuck. And as if to make matters worse, it grew. It was to my knee when it gave out a pained hiss. I looked to see was it was and found an arrow had hit it where my knee was. I hadn't even felt it hit. The arrow cause the ooze to die though.

"It is not safe here. You must go." A familiar voice called. Lucia came out of the woods with a bow in hand.

"Lucia, what has happened here? This is not the place I remembered." Dem demanded from the dragon hostess. Lucia must have felt all the stares she was getting before she motioned us to follow her. She cleared the path with her arrows as she went. The ooze seemed to avoid us as we traveled and I could recognize the direction we were going. The library from the outside was almost as impressive as the inside. Before the doors had a pattern of two dragons in a yin yang shape but now the doors were charred and two of the fox book-hunters guarded the door. The inside of the library was in worse shape. Pages and books were thrown haphazardly across the room.

"Sit down, please. I think we have a little time before they attack again." Lucia said as she sat down exhausted. We all followed suit to hear what she had to say.

"Who are they?" I asked after what she had said sunk in. She has problems and I have problems. Let's hear each other out.

"That ooze is left over chaos monster. They are made of rot and decay of the earth and have the thoughts of ever bad thought of man. They work for **him.**" She started, adding emphasis to the end. The chaos dragon had been her brother and worst enemy since the start of humanity.

" I thought you said this place was safe. It was a sanctuary." Juvia said with wide eyes.

" It was. But since he returned, the world is inside out and backwards." Lucia said before sighing and offering me a small smile. " Well that's my story. What's yours?"

**Look I finally updated! Sorry I haven't in a long time but I have a thing coming up where I live that are like exams but worse. And than I have exams. Not to mention something *CoughHomestuckCough* has consumed my life. I might upload a fanfic of mine that I write in the real world soon. If so, I'll tell you. Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Confession time! I'm lazy...That's all there is to it...I need to work on this and finish it and I seem to have five other stories in notebook that my friends are begging me to finish...I'll give you a chapter**

After a quick review of what has happened in our lives this past year, Lucia looked to Dem and whispered something in a language I didn't know. Dem spook back in a quick hushed tone as though we would understand them. They both looked solemn as they spoke.

"Can you tell us what's going on instead of sitting here, leaving us in the dark?!" I pleaded. We lost Natsu completely to that woman and I'm not about to be left out of the plan to save him. I feel so useless right now.

"What it sounds like this Sabrina is...I thought they disappeared centuries ago...but it sounds like she's a succubus." She paced back and forth now. I stole a quick glance at what was once a beautiful place. The shelves were charred and some of the books lay in piles of ash. Book hunters raced back and forth, pulling the books out of the shelves before running off with them.

"Where are the books going?" I asked. The others just stood in silence behind me looking around at this place.

"Alice's...They will be safer there. For some reason, he hasn't attacked her or Adriana. I've been getting the brute force of his wraith I think a certain book is still here. I'll be back...I need to search for it." She vanished after turning into the main branch of the library.

"Succubus are those things that go after men for sex right?" Gray asked, to which Juvia scolded in silently for being so blunt. Dem nodded, her face holding a look of worry.

"But they died out. You see a succubus can sleep with hundreds of thousands of men but only about a hand full of those men could get her pregnant. And because of that rare same handful, most of them died without having any children. They just feel off the grid about 200 years ago. Valerie...The other girl...Do you know anything about her?"

"Besides the fact she didn't say a word the entire way back from the mission, no. She's remained very silent through this whole thing." Erza said.

"What if she's just some mage whose helping Sabrina?" Juvia said.

"It would make sense." Lucia came back with a huge book which she then slammed down onto the table we sat around. " A succubus can seduce any men but Natsu was fairly hang up on Lucy. That's one thing I remembered about them." She turned through the book and stopped on succubi. "They could not break love...It was impossible. Love is kinda a magic in itself. So The other one, Valerie was it?, must be a mage or something of the like to have done that." She read quickly down the page and stopped at the very end...She froze, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Juvia asked. She tried to peer over he shoulder but of course it was in a weird language.

"Natsu is one of those compatible...Dragon slayer magic makes it an automatic compatible...She's trying to get herself pregnant with Natsu...And possible any of dragon slayers in the guild." She said.

"Is there anything you can do to help us?" I asked. Natsu was mine and no way was she going to have his child.

"Not I...But maybe Alice could help. I shall call her tomorrow from her home to see if she can help. The brat is good at breaking spells...She'll probably want something in return though...So be ready to go on a quest for something...She rarely wants easy things to get." Lucia stood leaving behind the book of monsters. "Sleep well for this may be the last time you sleep in a long time."

**I'll admit it...I've lost my muse for this story...but I won't drop it...I will just rarely update it but it will be finished...I promise that...I hate it when people just leave stories hanging and never finish.**


End file.
